GTA Myths Wiki:Hall of Fame
The GTA Myths Wiki Hall of Fame recognizes the most accomplished users in the wikis' history. Users that have made substantial contributions that have contributed to the Wikis' success as the main source on the web for GTA Myths. Users inducted into the Hall of Fame is a rare occurrence and is reserved for only the most elite editors who have played a major role in making the GTA Myths Wiki what it is today. As users inevitably fall into inactivity and leave the wiki this page will be a tribute to those editors who's collaborations and efforts to make myths a more main stream topic in the GTA series. The process of being inducted into the Hall of Fame involves a sitting Bureaucrat to petition for a user to be inducted. A Bureaucrat only vote will commence to determine if the selected user is to be inducted. The vote will take place on the Community Noticeboard where other users may leave a comment but are barred from voting. Content in the Hall of Fame such as the inductees biography, is only to be edited by Bureaucrats. Solicitation to a Bureaucrat in hopes of getting into the Hall of Fame is forbidden and will hurt your chances of ever being inducted. Users Sasquatch101 Father of the wiki *'Inducted: October 27, 2015' Sasquatch101, is the founder of the GTA Myths Wiki. After creating the wiki November 28, 2012 Sasquatch has built the wiki to what it is today with his great leadership, myth knowledge, and excellent myth hunting skills. An accomplished myth hunter, Sasquatch has encountered many GTA myths, including the legendary Bigfoot on two separate occasions in 2011. Sasquatch has been interviewed about those two encounters by The New Yorker Magazine in 2013 (under the name Rob Silver), describing it as an "out of body experience". Sasquatch is known for his wise and relaxed personality; keeping calm even in the most turbulent of times. However, he lives by the Policy, and will not tolerate any user who doesn't. Any user can comfortably go to him if they need help, or if they have to settle a dispute; easily giving him the title "Father of the Wiki". This legendary user is a great role model for any aspiring myth hunter, and arguably one of the best GTA myth hunters of all time. Boomer8 The Enforcer *'Inducted: November 4, 2015' Boomer8, is a senior editor on the GTA Myths Wiki. He joined February 3, 2013 and from then on has discovered many myths such as The Swamp Monster, The North Yankton Creature and many more in addition to upholding the values and standards of GTA Myths Wiki. Boomer began as a simple editor who loves myths, then moved up the ranks to Patroller, Administrator and eventually Bureaucrat. Boomer holds himself to a high standard and expects nothing less from other users. He is known for having a zero tolerance approach when it comes to disruptive editing and vandalism thus making him the wikis' "enforcer" of the policy. All Wiki staff uphold the Policy however, Boomer has shown tremendous fortitude in not "caving in" when vandals were rampant across the wiki at one time. Boomer's loyalty to the Wiki and his fellow staff have added to his already legendary reputation. LS11sVaultBoy TBA *'Inducted: November 7, 2015'